Finally Daddy's girl ?
by XflexibexiX
Summary: Carly's life has always been boring. But will one superstar change that or abandon her again like he did 14 years ago?
1. who's your daddy?

This is my first story so bare with me please. I don't own anyone in here that you recognize. If you don't recognize them at all then I own them. Enjoy!

Carly was bored with her life. She was a normal 16 year old girl in a normal town in California. She had a normal mom and assumed she had a normal dad too, although she knew nothing about him and her mom refused to talk about him. Everything about Carly and her life was normal.

She got up Monday morning, after a boring weekend of MTV all day and got ready for school. She pulled on plain denim jeans and a little pink vest top. She picked up her plain black bag and went downstairs. Carly's mom was downstairs humming and reading the day's newspaper.

"What are you so happy about?" Carly asked sitting down next to her mom.

"Morning to you too honey bunny" she beamed.

"What's going on mom? You haven't been this happy since… you've never been this happy."

"Well… I didn't want to say anything until you got home today but-"

"Just tell me, I'm gonna be late"

"I've got a huge surprise for you. A big big big surprise. BUT you can't have it until you come home" her mom, Catherine McKay smiled waiting for her only child's reaction. There was a pause for a few seconds before her answer

"OK mom. I gotta go. Bye" she kissed her mom on the cheek and left.

School went by so slowly as usual. But the bell finally went and she left with her group of friends.

"So, Carly, are you coming over with the girls tonight? Bobby's coming." Melody tried to persuade her to come.

"Nope. Sorry Mel, mum's got a 'big surprise' for me. I'll call y'all later." She hugged them all and left to go home.

Carly put the key in the door and opened it. Her mom was already waiting for her.

"I thought you had to work mom." Carly said, showing no interest in the big surprise "I've got homework so I'll be upstairs all night"

She went to go upstairs but her mom grabbed her arm and pulled her into the living room.

"I told you there was a big big big surprise Carly" she sounded upset that Carly wasn't showing interest.

"OK mom. What is it?" she just wanted to get it over with.

"I think its time you knew something. Something I wanted to keep from you but I can see that you're dying to know, and I would never forgive myself if you said to me when you grew up 'what if?'. I think you're ready to know-" she was interrupted by the door bell.

"You get it honey bunny" Carly's mom said to her.

Carly heaved herself off of the couch and answered the door.

"Mom, There's a big wrestler here to see you!"

Her mom came out of the living room and stood by the front door.

"Honey bunny, this is Michael Hickenbottom, Shawn Michaels. Honey, this is your dad."

Carly couldn't breathe. She wanted to cry but she felt too awkward to in front of her dad. They went in the living room and sat down. Michael and Catherine began to tell her the story behind the mystery of her dad.

"I loved your mom so much Carly, but my work was splitting our family apart. It was best for everyone if I left." Michael finished "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I left, and I want to stop thinking about myself now and be here for you. What do you say Carly?"

"I guess my life isn't so normal after all. Don't you have a wife and kids?"

"It's all for TV. You're my only child, and your mom is my only love. I'm just so sorry I wasn't here to see you grow up."

"It's OK, if you promise to be here now."

"I promise Carly. I won't do this to you again."

Carly smiled and hugged her dad.


	2. promises are made

Carly woke up the next morning. She stood in the mirror and smiled.

"I got a daddy, I got a daddy, I got a daddy!" she sung. She ran a brush through her long brown hair and left her room. She went downstairs, where her mum was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper as usual.

"Morning mommy" Carly smiled. "Where's… dad?" she said excitedly.

"He had to go for a magazine interview; he said he'll pick you up after school"

"Yay! Bye mom"

She kissed her goodbye and bounced off for school. Everyone at school noticed the change in Carly's mood, but she put it down to a good night's sleep. She didn't dare tell people that Shawn Michaels was her biological father. She sat with her friends at lunch and told them the whole thing, knowing they wouldn't tell a soul.

"No way!" said Michelle.

"Are you kidding?" asked Bella.

Carly shook her head and smiled nervously

"He is SO hot!" shouted heather

The other girls looked at her. She shrugged and they all burst out laughing

"But" interrupted Carly "You can't say anything to anyone. Promise?"

"We promise" they all said in chorus and split up to go to their next class.

The bell went and Carly waited outside for her dad to pick her up. He skidded along the road and stopped outside the gates in his red Ferrari. The whole school looked in amazement and Shawn got out of his car.

"You ready Carly!" he called across the crowds of teenagers

"Ready daddy!" she answered running up to him. They got in the car and screamed off down the road.

"How did your magazine interview go?" Carly started the conversation.

"It was OK. They're all pretty boring though. They ask you questions you answer. They say goodbye and you leave"

Carly laughed "Sounds fun" she said sarcastically.

"It's not." There was a short pause "I've gotta leave for Washington tomorrow Carly. So I was thinking we'd go shopping, go for a meal and then call each other every other day until I can come out here again. How's that?"

Carly nodded, looking out of the window

"I'm just going to be really busy for a while Carly."

"I know dad. Its cool, its just I've only just met you and now you're going away again."

"I know. I'm sorry honey, but I'll stay in touch and I'll be back here again before you know it. I promise"

Carly smiled at her dad's promise "OK, thanks dad."

They drove to the Beverly Centre. They went inside and Shawn told Carly that there was no price limit on anything she wanted to buy. Her face lit up at the thought. Shawn went to relax in the Hard Rock Café. Carly started at Macy's and worked her way round. She splashed on everything she could ever want. She went to meet up with Shawn and gave him back his credit card. He took some of her bags and they went to the car.

"Thanks dad. I had fun" she put her new ring on her finger

"Here" Shawn handed Carly another credit card "All yours"

"Oh my god, no way! Thanks dad!"

"No worried. Where do you wanna eat?"

"Wherever, I eat anything."

"I think you get that from me" he laughed

Carly laughed too and looked out of the window. Shawn drove to Lori's Diner and ate. They spent 3 hours catching up on everything and really got to know each other.

"I know I've said this before but I'm really sorry I left you when you were a baby. I don't know how I did it. I'm going to hate walking away from you tomorrow and I have no idea how I did it before" it brought a tear to Shawn's eye just thinking about it.

"It's OK dad, I think I turned out alright. All that matters is that you're here now and you're gonna stay right?"

"Of course I am Carly"

"So it's all good. I got a daddy. You got a daughter so everybody's happy"

Shawn nodded and proposed a toast

"To…" he got stuck with what to toast to.

"To family" Carly rose her glass and helped him out.

They toasted and drank their drinks. Shawn paid the bill and they left. They got back in his car and drove home

Carly and her mom got up at 5.30 Wednesday to take Shawn to the airport. They said their goodbyes and he walked through the gate. He turned around as they were walking away.

"Hey Carly!" she turned around and he threw the keys to his Ferrari to her "Look after my baby"

Carly laughed and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He turned around and left. Carly went back to her mom, flaunting the keys.

"You think he'll come back mom?" Carly said in the car.

"I hope so honey bunny. For your sake."

Carly looked out of the window as her dad's airplane flew across California.


	3. A million promises broken

5 months after Carly's dad left

"Did dad ring mom?" Carly asked walking in the front door.

"No, honey, not yet." Catherine sounded concerned. Somehow, she knew this would happen.

"Mom!" Carly began to get upset, but she fought back the tears "It's been 2 weeks and he promised he'd call!" Carly hugged her mom.

"I know he did honey. I'm sure he's just busy. He'll call" she tried to comfort her daughter

"No, he won't. Why did I ever think I deserved a dad? He promised he'd call mom, he promised he'd never desert me again! All I wanted was a dad and he's let me down!" she burst into tears and ran up to her room. Catherine got on the computer to research on some help.

The next day

"I got a surprise for you honey" Catherine pulled back Carly's bed covers and stroked her hair.

Carly wiped her wet eyes and looked up at her mom.

"Take the day off school today, get ready and tidy yourself up; I'm taking you out tonight."

Carly nodded and went into her bathroom to shower.

Carly and her mom got in the car, leaving the Ferrari at home and drove.

"Where we going mom?" Carly asked

"You'll see honey bunny" her mom said with a smile.

Catherine followed all the signposts and they got to the Staples Centre.

"Mom?" Carly said worriedly

"You've gotta ask him what his problem is" Catherine got out of the car and beckoned Carly to do the same. Carly hesitated but got out of the car. They went into the arena and up to the front desk.

"Hey" said the man at the desk "How can I help you?"

"I'm Catherine McKay. This is my daughter Carly." We need to see Shawn Michaels please."

"I can't. I'm not allowed to let fans in." he said softly.

"We're not fans, trust me. He's Carly's dad and recently he's been ignoring her and we need to know what's going on."

"Please, sir"

The man at the desk looked around.

"I can get you backstage, but you gotta keep on the low" he handed her 2 backstage passes and they went backstage behind the stage. No one was around but they could hear the crowd.

"We would like to thank everyone in California for coming and giving your support!" Vince said

Music played and the superstars began to come backstage from the ring where they were thanking the crowd. Catherine and Carly got caught in the crowd but they made out where Shawn was, Catherine pulled him aside.

"Why have you been ignoring Carly?" she asked

"Look, I can't talk now, Kate. I'll call you Carly, tonight, later" he pulled away from Catherine and walked away

"What a bitch!" Catherine was so angry now.

"Leave it mom. I don't care." They left, Carly holding back and hiding the tears welling up from her mom.

They got in the car and drove back home.

Shawn didn't call that night, nor did he call or make any contact for the next two years. Carly refused to drive his Ferrari and tried not to worry about him, but she thought about him all the time and wondered why he suddenly started ignoring her.


	4. leaving him behind

"Let's hear it for the class of 2006!" Principal Keegan yelled into the microphone.

Everyone clapped, including the students. Even Carly was smiling with her friends knowing she could get away from California in a couple of days.

But her feelings came crashing down when she saw him, arrive at the back and try his best to blend in with the applauding parents. But Carly saw him; she was no longer clapping and smiling, she wanted to cry, wanted the ground to swallow her up.

Shawn waited at the back, waited for the rest of the parents and students to go. Carly tried desperately to get out without him seeing her but every time she made a beeline for the door, she saw him smiling at her and there was no possible way to get back. Catherine met Carly at the stage.

"I'm so proud of you honey bunny!" she hugged her tightly, but Carly couldn't take her eyes off of Shawn. Catherine turned around and saw Shawn standing just behind them, waiting to speak to Carly.

"I'll wait in the car" she kissed Carly and went to the car.

Shawn went and sat on a chair in the front row. Carly followed him and sat 2 chairs along.

"Why did you come back?" Carly asked

Shawn didn't answer, just looked at the floor.

"I'm waiting for an answer 'dad'. I'm guessing its still OK for me to call you dad, or are you too proud to be a dad?" she asked.

Shawn still didn't say anything

"I know the floor's pretty but I'm sure you didn't come here to study it"

"Stop, Carly" he finally said

"Stop what dad?"

"Stop this. I came here to apologize for what I've been doing"

"You haven't been doing anything, that's the point "I'll come and see as soon as I can. I'll be a dad. I'll make up for lost time. I'll call you every night. I love you Carly. I PROMISE.' How could you say all that and then just forget I ever existed?"

"It's not like that Carly"

"Yeah it is. You give me a credit card, give me your car, play this movie dad then drop me just like that. And then expect to come here, say 'Carly I'm sorry. I PROMISE not to do it again' and it'll be alright… well its not gonna be like that. I've spent all my life without a dad and I sure as hell don't need one now, especially one who thinks he's got the right to just walk in and out of my life all he wants. I love you dad but I cant do this anymore. Goodbye." She got up, kissed him on the cheek, and left.


	5. Bringing it all together

(_Italics _are phone conversations)

3 years after graduation

"We just went to a basketball game and then back to my hotel room" John Cena told the locker room about his latest date.

"So what was her name?" asked Dave Batista

"Carly McKay" he said simply.

The whole locker room gasped. John looked round, confused.

"What?" he asked, hoping everyone would stop staring in disbelief.

Randy Orton went up to him and whispered.

"Carly McKay is Shawn's daughter" he tried to say without Shawn hearing.

"The one who he? - The one that? - oh shit" he looked over at Shawn who was putting his stuff in his bag, not getting involved in the conversation. He went over to him.

"Did you hear our conversation Shawn?" he handed him his cell phone off the floor. Shawn took it off him and walked out of the locker room.

"_Why didn't you tell me Carly? We could have kept it a secret. Now I gotta go into work everyday and handle your dad" _John said trying not to get angry.

"_I'm sorry Johnny; I just didn't think to tell you."_

"_Don't worry about it but d'you think you could do something for me?"_

"_Yeah sure"_

"_Will you come into work and talk to him? I'll be there with you but he won't listen to me"_

There a long silence, Carly didn't know what to do.

"_Carly? You there?"_

"_Yeah, I'm here… when do you want me to do it?" _she still wasn't sure if she could do it but she agreed anyway.

"_Thanks Carly. Whenever you want"_

"_I'll come in tomorrow. But I gotta go."_

"_Aiite, so I'll see ya tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, tomorrow afternoon at some point. Bye."_

"_See ya Carly."_

They hung up.

The next day

Carly stepped into the arena and went to the front desk. The receptionist recognized her from a couple of nights ago and let her in. Carly went straight to the gym room, knowing John would be there. He was in there on the treadmill; he jumped off when he saw her and hugged her tightly.

"You gonna be OK with this?" John asked

Carly nodded. "I'm gonna get it over and done with. See ya later" she kissed him and left the gym.

Shawn was in Vince McMahon's office. Carly waited outside for him. He came out a few minutes later and looked straight at her in shock.

"C-Carly?" he said.

"I only came here to get things straight; then I'm leaving." They walked to the arena canteen and sat down in the corner away from the others.  
"Are you going out with John?" Shawn asked eagerly.

"You mean are we an item? ... Yeah, we are. And if you have a problem with it, keep it to yourself. John feels awkward around you now and he had no idea that I was your daughter. So don't blame any of this on him. OK?"

"Yeah, OK Carly." Shawn went to get up.

"Why did you ignore me? Did I do something wrong?" Shawn sat back down

"No, you didn't Carly. I did. I don't know why I did it. The couple of days I spent with you were great but after that I got nervous answering the phone and calling you. I just felt like I was failing you and I couldn't stand that."

"It's OK dad. I just thought things were different. But I'd have just rather you either be a crap dad and be there than ignore me and not give me a reason. Can we just stay on good terms?"

"Yeah. Just take it slowly, yeah? I wanna be in your life Carly; I just don't wanna ruin it"

"You won't ruin it dad. I just wanted you to be around." Carly took her dad's hand.

"Maybe you and John being together is a good thing. You'll be around. I'll be around and there are no hard feelings. Things will be better this time. I pro-" Carly interrupted him

"Don't promise, dad. Just be here" she smiled and left the canteen.

Things were different from that day on. Carly and John stayed together, Catherine moved to Washington where John and Carly lived. Shawn and Catherine got remarried and everybody got on and made up for lost time. It really was a happy ending- just like in the movies


End file.
